nicktoons_unite_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Murphy/Ginormica
"I wouldn't be that sure. And the name is Ginormica." ~ Ginormica Susan Murphy (also known as Ginormica) is the main protagonist of the Monsters vs. Aliens. She is a parody of the 50ft Woman from the film of the same name. She is a young woman from Modesto, California. On her wedding day Susan got hit by a meteor filled with a gooey substance called Quantonium and caused her to to grow to 49 feet 11.5 inches tall (15 meters), and as her hair turned white with pigment damage, she lost her identity, perhaps her very existence, to Ginormica, her new monster alter ego. She was captured and sent to a secret monster prison in 2008 and she and the other monsters were released to fight the villainous Gallaxhar. Overview Appearance Susan is shown to be very beautiful. She has peach-colored skin, blue eyes, and brown hair (now platinum white due to her mutation). Her lips are redish-pink. She is usually seen wearing a sleek, light-blue (originally gray) jumpsuit, that shows off every major curve of her body, and white and orange-striped tennis shoes. The suit has orange-colored stripes along the sides and orange pockets. As of the TV series she wears her hair in a ponytail with a gold-colored scrunchie, and red and white sneakers, along with a slight outfit change, no longer a dark grey (80%) but rather blue and hold shape with her grow/shrink patterns. Personality Originally somewhat meek and unassertive, she initially wanted nothing more than to return to her old life, but gradually warms to her status as a Monstress. She is shown to be a kind, serious, and fun woman Biography Monsters vs. Aliens (The Movie) At first, Susan is a Villian reluctant to accept her status as a monster and desperately wishes to return to her old life, thus spending much of her first three weeks in captivity attempting to reverse the mutation caused by the Quantonium and become normal again (through several experiments conducted by Dr. Cockroach). However, after she and the other monsters defeat Gallaxhar's robot probe and Derek breaks up with her shortly afterwards, she realizes that her life has been greatly improved by becoming a monster and fully embraces her new lifestyle. Due to her exposure to the meteor's radiation, in addition to her height, she also possesses incredible strength and a high resistance to atomic and nuclear forces which helps her destroy Gallaxhar's weapons. Other Appearances Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space In this special, Susan goes along with the rest of Team Monster to her home in Modsto, California on Halloween to destroy mutant pumpkins disguised as Jack-o-lanterns. Susan and the other fight the pumpkins which combine into a regenerating giant monster. In order to defeat it, the monsters and some children throw candy at them to inflate and blow up their heads. Susan punches the final pumpkin into the sky where Butterflysaurus destroys it. Monsters vs. Aliens (TV Series) Susan is a Villian gains a new ability to change her size from giant to normal. In "When Nature Shrieks" it's revealed that she was once a butterfly scout, but only earned a badge for protein bar selling. This changed at the end of the episode where she received one for camping from General Monger. Another fact recently brought to light by Monger in When "Nature Shrieks was that sometime after her Butterfly scout tenure, Susan had an incident addressed as simply the 'Cheerleader Faux Paus'. Though Susan attempted to deny it, Monger had the photographic evidence. In "The Sound of Fear", she reveals she was a perfect teacher's pet. Her favorite dish is Turkey Tetrazzini. In "It Got Out of Hand" Susan reveals she loves April Fool's Day and once tricked her class to believe that there was an alien invasion. She later admits it was now ironic given her current situation. In "This Ball Must Be Dodged", it was revealed that she was always last pick for dodgeball even after a practice dummy. Her anger made her learn to be amazing at the sport. In "The Grade that Wouldn't Pass!", it was revealed that she had one A minus in wood shop. She thinks it was because Mr. Holtziter, her teacher, had it out for her because her birdhouse was prettier than his. During the events of "Debtor Alive!", It's revealed that she uses her loan from Sqweep to start a Bedazzled Cupcakes business. Statistics Tier: 10-B | 8-C Key: Normal Form | Giant Form Destructive Capacity: Unknown | Building Level+ (Accidentally destroyed some buildings in her fight against the giant robot, destroyed a good chunk of Gallaxhar´s ship.) Range: Unknown | Unknown Speed: Unknown | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Default human | Unknown (The exact feats of how much she can lift is unknown, but is seen in the movie lifting up the top half of the hand of the massive alien robot for a long period of time also whilst placing her foot infront of a sliding car at the edge of the broken bridge to stop it from falling in the river and she is also seen breaking the impenetrable force field that was holding her captive in the Gallaxhar's Spaceship and also breaking many walls in a charging force.) Striking Strength: H Class | MJ Class due her sheer size (Accidentally destroyed some buildings in her fight against the giant robot, destroyed a good chunk of Gallaxhar´s ship.) Durability: Unknown | Building Level due her sheer size (Impervious to Nuclear and Atomic Forces.) Stamina: Unknown | Unknown Intelligence: Unknown | Unknown Techniques and Abilities Susan has shown to be highly intelligent. She's also a very good improviser. Susan's skating skills in the movie and dodgeball skills in "This Ball Must Be Dodged" show that she has a high level of athletic prowess. Forms Giant Form Susan gained the powers of a giantess after getting hit by a quantonium meteor. These powers include Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, and Enhanced Durability. As of the TV series, Susan also gained the ability to willingly change into her giant form. Feats (Movie) * Managed to skate on cars on her first try. * Held off a massive alien robot on the Golden Gate Bridge almost single-handedly. * Broke through a seeminly impenetrable force field that held her captive in Gallaxhar's Spaceship. (Specials) * Defeated a giant mutant pumpkin. (TV Series) * Beat Team Alien in a game of dodgeball. Weaknesses (Movie) *Little combat experience (TV Series) *Can change size uncontrolably if unfocused *Can be manipulated because of her high morals Voice Actresses * Monsters vs. Aliens: Reese Witherspoon * Monsters vs. Aliens (TV Series): Riki Lindhome Battles * Susan, The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B. and Insectosaurus vs. Giant alien robot - (Susan, The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B. and Insectosaurus win) * Susan, The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B. and Insectosaurus vs. Giant Mutant Pumpkin - (Susan, The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B. and Insectosaurus win) List of Characters Killed by the character Assists * Giant Mutant Pumpkin - Punched the head into the sky where Butterflysaurus smashed it. Trivia * Susan is a parody of Nancy Fowler Archer from Attack of the 50 Foot Woman ''(Susan is 49-feet-11.5-inches tall). * Susan is the 2nd female main protagonist of the Dreamworks films since Ginger from Chicken Run * He is the first Pixar heroes to fall to his death, as well as being the third main Pixar movie heroes to die, after Princess Atta in ''A Bug's Life ''and Helen Parr in ''The Incredibles, Ellie Fredricksen the main antagonist of Up ''followed by Miguel of ''Coco. ''and the sixth Pixar character to die. * She was once a Butterfly Girl. * She is the strongest and 2nd smartest of the Monsters. * She is shown to be a skilled prankster in "It Got Out of Hand". * Susan has shown the least amount of hostility towards the Aliens. * Throughout the entire ''Monsters vs Aliens franchise, Susan has only had two romances (one of them being one-sided). ** Susan, along with B.O.B., have had the most romances. * In "Bride of the Internet", it is revealed her favorite puppy breed is the Labradoodle, she never calls soda by pop, and the grossest thing she ever ate was a butterfly. * For some reason, when Susan grows huge or shrinks back down, her gold scruchie does the same. * Both Susan's voice actors bare a striking resemblance to her. * A running gag from the film that carried over to the series is Susan getting electrocuted. * She is one of the youngest of the main characters. * It is revealed in "The Sound of Fear", that Susan can sing very well. * Susan Murphy/Ginormica He is similar to Hannah Phillips from the 1995 Disney/Pixar film Toy Story, Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Movie Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:Dreamworks Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Characters Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Heroes Category:Mutated Characters Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Parody Characters Category:Parody Heroes Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Heroes with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Heroes with Enhanced Speed Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Heroes with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Enhanced Reflexes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Reflexes Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Heartbroken Heroes Category:Reluctant Characters Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Bio-Engineered Characters Category:Bio-Engineered Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Human Heroes Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:Life Savers Category:Warriors Category:Femme Fatale Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Planet Savers Category:Heroes who are in love Category:Badass Adorable Category:Giants